


The hard truth

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Kissing, Romance, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Post 5x01. Barry tells Iris about disappearing for 25 years





	The hard truth

Barry rolls over in bed and put his arms around Iris. He kept thinking about their daughter and what she had told him earlier. You never come back. He remembers. He swallows hard, he can feel the pain in his chest. Iris was going to have to raise a baby all on her own. He wouldn't be there but maybe for a few of Nora's firsts.

He gets out of bed and goes onto the balcony. The pain doesn't go away in the summer night air. Barry's breathing starts to quicken, he can feel panic rise in his chest and a sob rise in his throat. "Don't let it out. Don't let it out. Please..." "Babe?" He hears. Or is stares at him with worried, half - asleep eyes.

He gives her a smile and turns her attention back to the skyline. She sits down on the balcony and throws the blanket around them. He wants to tell her so bad. He wanted to say something earlier but the way she talked about them getting their happy ending broke the confidence he had.

He wants to try to tell her without crying but the second he opens his mouth, the tears start. "Baby what's wrong?" Iris asks worriedly. She takes his face in her hands and wipes some of his tears away.

"N-Nora and I were in the time vault earlier. That's where I went after talking to you." Barry gets out. Iris nods. "I was wondering where you went." She manages a small chuckle. Barry manages a small smile before struggling to continue on. She showed me the article from 2024. Iris nods.

"I didn't understand at first. I thought I would come back soon." He sees Iris realize what he might say. Tears are pouring down his cheeks now. "Well she showed me a second newspaper twenty five years later. I'm still missing. I never come back." Barry's full on sobbing now. Iris is looking at him stunned.

"What do you mean you never come back?" She whispers. He sees that her eyes are becoming glossier and she's trying to be strong for him. "I mean we never get our happy ending. We never see her grow up to be the brave, strong woman she currently is." "You never come back? We're not going to die old and gray?" She's taking heaving breaths and finally the tears fall. She sobs hard into Barry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Barry cries. They cry in each other's arms for what feels like an eternity. Finally Iris pulls back. "D-Did I have a new last name?" She seems fearful of what the answer might be. Barry shakes his head. "No future you never remarries. I guess she's waiting for you to come home to her no matter how long it might take." He wipes the tears off his face.

"This can't be happening. I want my happy ending with you." He smiles at her sadly. "The universe has always been against us." She looks at him with an emotion that he rarely sees in her eyes, pain. "How can you be ok with this? Disappearing." She asks. He takes her face in his hands. "I'm not ok with this. I'm definitely not giving up." He says.

He takes her hand in his. "I will fight to stay with you. Nobody is going to take me away from you. We are going to have Nora. We are going to raise her together and see her have babies of her own. We are also going to grow old and die in our sleep together. I promise you that. Nora is going to do anything in her power to make sure I don't disappear."

He wipes away the tears on her face. "Promise me you won't give up." Her voice cracks. He smiles. "I'm never going to give up. You're my strength Iris." He smiles. He wipes a few more of her tears away and kisses her.

The kiss conveys all the things he's felt from the day. It conveys the pain of possibly disappearing, finding out about their daughter, and realizing they might not always be together. The kissing gets more passionate and he feels her slip off the blanket. He lowers her onto the balcony couch and try to forget what has happened until at least morning


End file.
